Big Hero 7
by electric2020
Summary: Hiro Hamada is having trouble getting over his loss of his brother, Tadashi. His friends, who were once part of Big Hero 6, are trying to help, but it's no use. Is there any way to get Tadashi back from the dead? Rated K-plus for near-death situations, suspense, and romance.
1. Chapter 1: Solution

**Chapter 1: Solution**

Hiro Hamada, who has recently lost his brother. After Hiro and his group of friends saved San Fransokyo to from Robert Callaghan and the microbots, the Big Hero 6 team never regrouped. Even though Hiro sometimes hangs out with his old team, things are just not the same. He desperately wanted to make a new invention. Even a robot, to keep him company. _I_ _f only Tadashi was here_ , he thought. _Then he could fix everything_.

Hiro was laying around on a hot summer day reading a comic when there was a knock at the door. He spotted his old hero costume lying in the corner of his room, starting to gather dust. He was in the house alone because his Aunt Cass was out running some errands. He shut the comic closed and walked reluctantly down the stairs. As he was walking up to the door, he recognized some familiar voices.

"Dude, I told you I wanted to knock!"

"You will next time, I promise."

"Why isn't he opening the door? Is he missing? Or lost?"

Hiro opened the door and saw three of his old friends: Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" he said awkwardly.

"We had a meeting with Mr. Callaghan, and we had lots of ideas for creating another superhero Baymax, or something like it", Fred replied.

"Yeah, a meeting that you missed" Wasabi added.

"What? I never was told about this!" Hiro exclaimed.

"We sent an e-mail", Honey Lemon said sweetly. "But I guess you never got it."

"I never really wanted to do anything since my dreams of Callaghan, the most famous inventor in all of San Fransokyo, being my teacher, were crushed. I can't believe what he did!", Hiro said. "I've just been...well...disappointed."

"Oh. Okay."

Truthfully, he actually more in grief more than disappointment ever since Tadashi died. He said he was fine, but really, he wasn't. He managed to stay somewhat happy with Baymax. He wondered if there was any possibility that his brother was alive. He often thought about if there was a way he could Tadashi back to life. Suddenly, a crazy idea popped in his head. He knew it was ridiculous, so he didn't say anything about it. Plus, he knew it was utterly impossible, for all that he knew. Hiro stood there thinking for a while before he was interrupted.

"Hey...you okay?" Fred asked.

Suprised, Hiro shook his head quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you guys doing here anyways? If you came up with any ideas for creating a new Baymax, shouldn't you be working on it now?"

Honey Lemon replied"That's just the thing. None of us have any idea how to work with technology like that. We thought that maybe you knew something, because of your brother..."

Hiro didn't hear the rest. His mind drifted off as he remembered his times with his brother, like when he first showed Baymax to him, and when he saw him in the audience while he was giving his presentation on his microbots. He remembered the last memory of him. Him running into the burning school. _At least he died trying to save people,_ Hiro thought. He suddenly wanted to just burst out his impossible idea he had in mind for getting Tadashi back. _It's not so crazy_ , he thought. _We did just become superheroes just last year._ "Um...guys?"

Honey Lemon was still rambling on and on about Tadashi, who was her boyfriend. "He was _so_ amazing and cute! I am so sad about that he died in the fire..." She stopped suddenly and looked at the ground. "It's fine. We all miss him too", Wasabi said. "What were you ging to say, Hiro?"

"Well, it's a pretty crazy idea..."

"Come on, dude, you can tell us anything! Even if we think you're crazy", Fred said.

"Fred! Not helping..." Wasabi whispered. He was really bad as whispering, so of course, everybody heard him. "Please continue, Hiro."

"Um...well, the main idea was to build some sort of time machine, you know, to get Tadashi before he died in the fire. Also, he could help us build a new robot like Baymax."

"Wow! That _is_ crazy! Why do we need another Baymax anyways? Isn't one enough?" Fred exclaimed. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Hiro all glared at Fred. "What did I do?!"

"Never mind, Fred. I think your idea is a good one", Wasabi said to avoid another Fred explosion.

Honey Lemon had such a look of happiness on her face as if she were about to explode. "What is it, Honey Lemon?" Hiro asked.

"I just had the greatest idea! We could build another portal like Mr. Krei made, except to travel through time!"

"How would we get the materials to build it then?" Wasabi asked, though he already knew the answer.

"From Mr. Krei, of course. We could schedule another meeting with him. One where you actually attend", Honey Lemon replied. Hiro felt guilty.

Fred yelled, "Let's do it!" at the top of his lungs.

 **Hello, viewers! I know this was a pretty short chapter, but I am just getting used to writing fanfic. After all, this is my first story. I hope you like the story so far! -electric2020**


	2. Chapter 2: Construction

**Chapter 2: Construction**

At the meeting with Alistair Krei, they sat around a wooden circular table in a large office room. They all sat in comfortable, plush black office chairs with a pen in for don't of every chair. Mr. Krei was pacing around the room, a solemn look on his face. "This is an interesting idea you propose. But making a time machine! Well, it _is_ possible giving the measures of..." He started mumbling to himself, though he thought everyone could hear him. "Use the transcontinental transmitter...adding a random alarm clock could help..." Hiro and Honey Lemon snickered at that sentence.

"Krei?" GoGo Tomago interrupted before he got too deep into his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You know, you should really let us help you..."

"Oh? Well, yes, I should. I'm having a bit of a dilemma here. I don't have enough funding to have my industry build both a new robot like Baymax, _and_ a time portal. You will have to choose just one."

This was a easy choice for Hiro to make. He then realized it wasn't entirely up to him to decide. "Can me and my group talk alone for a moment?" Hiro asked Krei.

"Of course, as long it doesn't take very long", Alistair replied. All of Hiro's friends looked at him strangely. _Why does he need us to help him decide? After all, this is his brother we're saving,_ their expressions seemed to say. Hiro didn't notice. Or, if he did, he didn't care.

"Well", Krei said quickly, noticing everyone's faces. " There's a small room with a few chairs just down the half and to your right, though some of you will have to stand, if that's okay with you". Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I sure hope I get a chair", Fred whispered to Hiro. Hiro just rolled his eyes.

Once they got to the small meeting room, Fred rushed to the biggest chair there, which, of course was at the front of a very skinny rectangular table. "I'm the boss! Finally!" Everyone just ignored him. Everyone except Wasabi and Hiro took a chair. The rest of the chairs were too small for Wasabi, and there wasn't enough chairs for Hiro.

"Okay, do you know why we are having a mini meeting here?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Ya, because you want your brother back, but don't want to be selfish and make the decision yourself", GoGo said before blowing a bubble with the gum she was chewing. Hiro stood there shocked. "So, you guys all know?" Hiro asked.

"Yep. Sure do. Absolutely! Yeah. Of course, Hiro", his friends replied one after the other. "We know what choice you want to make, too. I want the same as you, Hiro. I want Tadashi back more than anything", Honey Lemon said. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

Hiro was surprised by how well his friends knew and understood him. He missed having friends around. Baymax just wasn't enough. Sure, he had his aunt Cass, but you can't really count her as a best friend. After he and his friends broke up the superhero group a year ago, Hiro never made any other friends. He felt alone. Hiro felt something he hadn't felt for a while. Contentment. He was okay with what was going on. He had his friends, he was happy, and most of all, he was going to get his brother back.

"Well, there's no use for a meeting, anymore, I guess", Hiro announced.

"Finally!" Wasabi said. He was getting tired of standing there.

Back in Mr. Krei's office, they discussed what they wanted to do, and how.

"So, you have decided to build a time machine. Technically, time travel is not possible, but instead if making it a time machine to go to any time, we could make it so it could only travel to a certain time. It's the only possible way. It would instead be a 'time portal'", Krei said after everyone was seated and listening.

"What if we get sent to the wrong time?" Wasabi questioned. He was the biggest worrier of the group. He started fiddling with the pen that was placed in front of him, clicking it rapidly. Everyone waited until Wasabi stopped making unnecessary noises to talk. He noticed that everyone was looking at him. He chuckled and slid the pen across the table to GoGo. She pushed it to Hiro, who slid it to Honey Lemon, who then pushed it back to Wasabi. Krei walked over, picked up the pen, and threw it in the trash can from where he was standing. "Dude, were you in basketball or something?" Fred asked in awe. "I was on the varsity team in college. Not the best, though. Frederick Donovan always had all the glory, all the fame. In fact, he was your father, Fred."

"But he's all snobby and 'hoity toity' and fancy" GoGo said, surprised.

Well, after he left college and got married, he really changed", Krei said sadly.

"Nah, he is still like that. He's all into superheroes. I mean, he's even got his own secret superhero shrine-thingy!" Fred exclaimed.

Everyone rolled their eyes and continued their conversation.

"So we are a definitely going to built the time teleporter", Honey Lemon said with a sigh of releif

"Yes!" Everyone responded loudly. It seemed like she was off in her own world sometimes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the island off the coast of San Fransokyo...

"Okay, we finally have all the materials we need to build the machine. Let me warn you, this contraption only has two uses. One to get to the time we want to go to, and one use to get back to the present", Alistair Krei warned. "If you go too far back in time, you will have to wait till the exact time you wanted to go to in the first place".

"You couldn't have told us sooner?!" GoGo exclaimed angrily.

Krei held up his hands defensively. "It was the only-"

"No, I am pretty sure there was another way", GoGo said, letting her anger get the best of her.

"Woah. Just calm down there. It isn't such a big deal", Wasabi said.

The construction took about six months to complete. When they were finnaly done, they had mixed feelings about the results.

"Why is it so small?" Was a frequent question.

"It has all the components needed for what the invention needs. It only needs to be large enough for all of you to touch it at the same time", Krei said, with a clearly visible look of annoyance on his face, having explained this many times before.

"I think its great" Honey Lemon said to Krei, hugging his arm.

With everything ready, the five packed up everything they needed for the trip.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Fred asked quizzically.

"Baymax!" Everyone said.

Later that night, Hiro went up to the attic of his house. He picked up a large red box, carried it out of the attic, and set it down on the dining room table. He dusted off the layer of dust that it had accumulated in the attic.

"We're getting back together, Baymax", Hiro said while patting the unopened box.

 **That's the end of chapter 2! I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while. I just moved and it took a few weeks to get internet going. You can expect another chapter in about 2-3 weeks. I'm sorry my writing process is so slow. I'll try to do the best I can! Thank you for staying and reading my story, even though it took a while to update. Have fun reading! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**Welcome to the long-anticipated chapter 3! Hopefully this story isn't too intense, even though the story has no intense parts yet. Those wanting intensity, you're in luck! Many crazy things will happen in future chapters. By the way, I'm going to do each chapter from someone's point of view. It will be shown as something like Hiro's POV. I will do this for the rest of the chapters. So, without further ado, here's chapter three!**

 **Chapter 3: Arrival**

Hiro's POV

The whole group, including Baymax, was standing in front of the box-shaped contraption. The Time Teleporter was about three feet long, four feet wide, and two feet tall, with several tubes, wires, and different electrical pieces showing. Everyone had everything they needed, having been checked more than twice by Wasabi, the team's worrier (and warrior). They didn't need to pack food, because they all brought money to buy stuff. Fred, of course, had the most money, being in a rich family.

Secretly, Alistair Krei wanted to come along because he had always wanted to do this kind of thing. But he knew that going along would cause problems with them. Besides, he had a company to run!

"Before you go, I have a list of rules you _must_ follow, or else. GoGo, please understand!" He said. Krei gave each of them a Slip of paper which stated the following things:

 _1\. Under no circumstances be noticed by your past selves. It will be disastrous and change the future._

 _2\. Go in, come back. Don't stay there longer than you have to. That means, do whatever needs to be done, and return to the present, and don't do anything that gets you distracted._

 _3\. Stay together. Never separate yourselves._

 _4\. You may not tell anyone that you are from the future, with exceptions. Example, Tadashi._

 _5\. Do not change anything! If you do something important that didn't happen already, it can change the future, in either a bad or good way (most likely bad)._

They all read the instructions carefully.

"Is this all really necessary?" Hiro asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid it is", Krei responded with a look of concern on his face.

Hiro put Baymax back into his box to charge. Everyone was ready.

"Okay, all you need to do is put one of your hands onto the time teleporter, and I'll do the rest. I'll count down, and when I get to zero, I will push this button that is connected by wire to the machine", Krei said before anyone put off more time than was needed. Everyone did what was asked of them. "Ten, nine, eight..." Hiro's palms were getting sweaty. "Seven, six, five, four..." Would he risk it? "Three, two..." There was no going back now. "One, ZERO!" Alistair Krei pushed the button.

There was a fierce gush of wind. Everything turned into giant swirls of color. Hiro looked around. He could not see anyone! Did they abandon him at the last moment? Colors started flashing brightly, blinding him for a short amount of time. Electrical crackling could be heard. Suddenly, everything went black.

When his vision finally cleared, he at the front of Krei tech. It seemed as if nothing happened. He heard a groan behind him. Hiro whirled around to see all five of the people who had joined him on this journey.

 _Did it work?_ Hiro wondered. Then, as if in answer to his thoughts, "Hey, isn't that the restaurant that went out of business two years ago?" Honey Lemon said questioningly. Hiro turned around, and there it was. "How long did that time travel take? I'm getting pretty hungry. Why don't we just eat there? I haven't eaten there in so long" GoGo said.

They ate there. It was better than he imagined. Hiro ordered that day's special: Spicy chicken tacos with a side of french fries.

"Umm... shouldn't we be looking for Tadashi right now?" Honey Lemon asked.

"He's probably in school right now. It would be weird if suddenly there were two of each of you!" GoGo replied.

Nobody said anything after that. Hiro waited for someone to talk. He counted two minutes of nobody talking before he piped up.

"So, guys, what do you wanna do after this then?" Hiro asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

He really didn't want to talk, or even think about his brother right now. Hiro tried to continue the conversation, noticing everyone was still looking down at their plates, mincing away at their food as if he did not say anything.

"Well, with Fred's money, we can do pretty much anything, right?"

"Hey! No touching my money!" Fred said, suddenly interested in the conversation. "It's mine! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAH! MWAHAHAHA! HAA! Haaaa..." Fred finally noticed everyone in the restaurant was looking at him. He cleared his throat and signaled for the waiter, who approached Fred with extreme caution. "I'll just order the extreme double-deluxe chocolate and cherry swiss roll, if you would, my good sir." Fred said with a hint of wealthy statyear Everyone, including the waiter was surprised.

After everyone waited for Fred to eat his swiss roll (which wasn't very long), they went to see _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ in the movie theater.

"Hey, I already watched this movie last year!" Wasabi exclaimed. Everyone went in anyway.

They all got snacks in the snack bar. Hiro was still amazed by Fred's seemingly bottomless pit of a stomach.

After the movie, they all started talking about their favorite part of the movie. As they were all laughing, Hiro realized that he wished he could have more times like these.

"So, where are we all going to sleep tonight? I don't know about you, but I definitely don't want to sleep on a park bench or something", GoGo asked.

"With all my money, I could buy hotel rooms for all of us, I'm sure. But if you don't, you're welcome to sleep on some benches if you want", Fred said unsarcastically.

They all checked in to the best hotel in town, Le Meilleur (French for: The Best), all of them certain that more adventures were sure to happen tomorrow!

 **I know that this chapter was boring, but I just wanted to have them explore their past city. Just to let you know, I am going to introduce my OC next chapter. I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I was stuck on a writers block. So I'm glad for all the people who stayed following my story, even though it took so long to update. Keep checking for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Companion

**Finally! It's chapter 4! This is the chapter that introduces my OC, a female named Jackie. I hope you enjoy, and keep those follows coming in!**

 **Honey Lemon's POV**

 **Chapter 4: Companion**

After staying in the hotel overnight, the troupe started brainstorming during lunch.

"We have to wait until Tadashi is out of school to confront him", Hiro said with a certain air of sternness about him.

Suddenly a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes, slid into the booth, and looked at all of them, her bright eyes full of wonder.

"I thought I just saw you walking down the street!" The girl exclaimed, pointing her finger at Hiro. "And your hair was a lot shorter."

Fred filled the awkward silence.

"Oh no. Now there's two of us? Is that thing gonna happen when we run into ourselves and the whole universe goes 'ka-blammo!'?"

"Ah! So I _was_ right. My friends who are over there said I was crazy, thinking you were from another dimension", the strange girl said, pointing her thumb back towards the long line in front of the cashier.

Hiro looked around at his friends, silently asking them if it was okay to tell the girl their secret. They understood the gesture, and they all responded with a simple nod.

"Heh, I guess you found us out! Um... well, actually we're from the future, so, not as exciting but-"

"NO WAY! This has been my life-long dream, ya know! Oh um, my name's Jackie by the way, but never, EVER call me Jaqueline, my real name. Or Jack. Or anything else really, except Jackie. But anyways, how did you guys do it! Oh um let me guess, it was that Callaghan dude, who came up with all that new tech stuff, am I right!" Jackie exclaimed. " So...What are you trying to change, i mean, you don't just come here for no reason."

"We're trying to save Hiro's brother", Honey Lemon explained. "But we can't get him, now that you told us that there are other us's."

"Just tell me where he is, and I can get to him. It's not every day I get to help time travelers!"

"He's in the Fransokyo Institute of Technology, but only like, the best and smartest people can get in. What makes you think _you_ can get in?"

"I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh really? Like what? I really want to know."

"I'll only tell you if you agree to let me help you guys."

Everyone watched this verbal rally between Jackie and Honey Lemon like a tennis match.

"I guess I just have to let you help", Honey Lemon said, feeling defeated. What was this girl getting with? Honey Lemon for some reason, didn't trust her.

Jackie had a large smile slowly stretching across her face. She quickly shook her head and changed into a professional manner.

"Thank you. You won't regret this", winking towards Hiro.

 _Later that afternoon..._

Jackie, all ready with her plan was standing outside the Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

"Fake ID, check. Glasses, check", Jackie said pushing large glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Are those really necessary?" Honey Lemon asked, thinking, _man, is this girl crazy!_

 **Okay! That's the end of chapter 4! Sorry it took so long. I'm grounded from my tablet and have to go the library for writing this. And just to let you know, the next chapter is going to be longer! Sorry for the shortness of this one! Have fun reading this! Peace out from electric2020!**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

 **Jackie's POV**

Walking in alone into the Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Jackie suddenly felt a wave of fear wash over her, which was replaced by exhilaration. She walked to the desk in the lobby, as the receptionist looked up and said with a smile, "Oh, I'm sorry, classes are taking place right now and we cannot accept visitors."

Jackie smiled and slid a piece of paper towards her. The receptionist looked at the paper, and had a startled look on her face. She looked up at Jackie.

"Oh, yes, of course, miss. I should have known", the receptionist said while getting up, holding the door open for Jackie.

Jackie smiled and nodded. "Oh, it's fine, I get that a lot."

Jackie was about to walk down the hall before she remembered. "Oh, could you tell me what room Tadashi Hamada is in right now?"

The receptionist looked for the information on her iPad she was carrying. "Walk down the hall, turn left, and it's the second door on the right", she said, who was scurrying back towards her desk.

Jackie walked towards her destination, her plan already in mind. She swung open the door, looking around to see many shocked faces, for nobody just barged into class like that, especially Mr. Douglas's class.

"Who are you, and what do you think you're doing here?!" Mr. Douglas asked angrily.

"Um, I was sent here by some Hiro Hamada? He said he needed his brother. Something about needing him for an important decision, but I have no idea what he's talking about. Which one of you is Tadashi Hamada?" Jackie said while scanning the room for a raised hand. She spotted it. A tall, muscular teenager was walking towards her. _The resemblance between them is almost uncanny_ , she thought.

"Who are you?" Tadashi asked.

"Just a friend of Hiro's", Jackie answered calmly. "Just come with me. He's right outside, waiting for you."

* * *

Tadashi followed Jackie down the hall. Just as she said, Hiro was waiting for them outside the building. When Hiro turned around and saw his brother, he nearly broke into tears. Hiro ran up to hug him.

"Um, okay. What was it you needed to talk to me about?" Tadashi said, not understanding the sudden change in Hiro.

"Oh. Just follow me", Hiro said as he began to run off.

"You know I'm not allowed off campus, right?" Tadashi called to him.

"Then check out of school. Say it's for 'family business', okay?"

Tadashi did exactly that. "So what exactly-?"

"No questions right now. They will be answered soon", Hiro said, not wanting him to find out their secret yet.

"But-"

"Nope."

"Can't I even-"

"Sorry, I'll explain everything later."

They walked towards the hotel they were staying at.

"Why...", Tadashi started, but trailed off when Jackie glared at him.

At the hotel room was the entire group, sitting on a couch together, watching television.

"Hey, you guys, why aren't you at school?" Tadashi asked his friends.

When they noticed him, they all ran up to him, all in a group hug, with Honey Lemon crying her eyes out.

"I guess this is just an emotional day, I guess?" Tadashi said, looking confused.

"So guys, what do we tell him?" Jackie said, trying to urge on the conversation.

"Umm...Okay...well, how do I say this", Wasabi said, somewhat embarrased.

"We're from the future", GoGo said, wanting to get this over with, and wanting to get back to their time to practice some new sick skateboard tricks.

Tadshi looked around with a pale and blank face and saw all the serious faces. He suddenly burst out laughing.

"Ha ha! You really had me there guys. I had no idea you were such great actors!" Tadshi said as he flopped onto the couch. "How did you guys afford this place anyway?"

Everyone gave him a blank stare.

"No, but-", Hiro began. But was interrupted by Tadashi.

"You can stop trying to fool me, I got it."

"Really, we're telling the truth. We got the technology from Krei to build the time teleporter, so we could come back here and save you", Wasabi said solemnly.

"Oh. Really. You guys aren't lying. Well, if that's true well then...I guess I have to. But I was planning to take Hiro to my 'Nerd' school tonight. You know, for the presentation to get into school, you know? Is that going to explode the universe if I don't? Tadashi asked, playing along with their game.

"Yes yes it will. Umm, well, how will we do this? You have to go in with Hiro, um not this Hiro, the other one. Anyways, you do that, and what happened last time, afterwards, well, you...kinda..., anyways, all that matters is that Hiro got in, okay?" Honey Lemon explained.

"Right. So I just be normal and do whatever I was going to do before. Okay, if there's no further 'instructions', I'll just leave and 'plan' for tonight. Goodbye, guys..."

"*sighs* You just don't get it, do you?! This is _actually happening_!"

"Sure...I'll see you guys tonight, okay?" Tadashi said as he walked towards the door. As he exited, everyone in the room was stunned. That did not go according to plan. At all. As they reflected, they realized they sounded pretty crazy. I mean, who would just outright tell them that their from the future? Suddenly, Tadashi popped back into the room.

"Hey, who is this, anyways?" Tadashi asked, indicating Jackie.

"Just a friend, Tadshi. I met her a few days ago at some...place. Don't worry about her, okay?" Hiro said, waving off any further conversation.

"Okay, then. See ya guys."

Tadashi exited out the door slowly. As the door clicked shut, everyone sat on the couch and began discussing plans.

"All we need to do is to make him leave the school before the explosion" Gogo said, before popping another bubble of bubblegum.

"Yes, but how, without the past Hiro noticing he's gone?"

"Someone has to take him somewhere else. While we do that, but who?"

"I will!" Wasabi said, raising his hand.

"All right, it's settled. All the rest of us take Tadashi, while Wasabi distracts Hiro."

"What if i run into my past self? How will I get around without anyone noticing two different Wasabis in different clothes? My style was terrible back then! Nowadays, my clothes are good-looking, like my face. But still, how do I pull that off? The plan I mean, not my face." Wasabi asked and rambled on, while Jackie was looking at Wasabi strangely, wondering what was wrong with him sometimes. But still, she thought that Wasabi's question was an important topic. In fact, she was about to ask that herself.

* * *

An hour before the presentation at the school, everyone was on the floor, knocked out, with Jackie standing above them smirking.

"Thanks for telling me your secrets. If I hadn't believed you at first, I might have not gotten this information. At least you told me the location of the teleport. Imagine if I got that to my boss...Oh, wait, _I_ am the boss!"

She turned and left the room, with her hair whipping the air behind her.

Wasabi slowly woke up. The poison wasn't strong enough for his larger body. Hey opened his eyes just in time to see dark hair swish behind the closing door.


	6. Author's Note

Hey everybody, I will update soon, but I am on a huuuuugee writers block. Thanks to all those readers who. are patient enough to read my stories! See ya soon


	7. Chapter 6: Rescue

**Chapter 6: Rescue**

Wasabi's P.O.V.

Wasabi blinked slowly, several times, trying to shake off the effect of the poison that had been administered to him. As he slowly sat up, he registered what he had just seen. Did I really just see Jackie leave after she poisoned us? He remembered that he was the only one awake.

He saw everyone sprawled out on the floor, knocked out. How long will they be knocked out? Wasabi thought. However long it was, it was too long to wake them up and rescue Tadashi. What were they going to do?

He quickly dialed 911 on the phone in the hotel room. A few minutes later, several ambulances showed up and loaded the rest of the team in the back. As Wasabi watched them drive away, he realized what he had to do. He had to rescue Tadashi himself.

He checked his phone. It was 8:23. Only 7 minutes until the presentations. He could make it. Wasabi slipped his phone back into his pocket. He looked over at the table and saw Baymax's box. Hr decided to bring it, just in case. He then ran, faster than he had ever run before. When he reached the SFIT, there was only 2 minutes until Hiro's speech. He scanned the room for Tadashi, and found him. Unfortunately, Wasabi was right next to him. How to get Wasabi 2 away from him ( A.N. That's the Wasabi from the past), he wondered. He checked his phone again. He needed to be back here in 10 minutes, which was about 5 minutes before the school blew up ( A.N. I'm sure most of you guys would be happy about that) and rescue Tadashi. He headed towards the roof to formulate a plan. As he turned around he bumped into Jackie. Wasabi had already thought of what to do in this situation. "Oh, hi, I'm sorry, ummmmm, miss...?" "Jackie" she responded. " And DON'T call be Jacqueline. Or Jack. Only Jackie". Wasabi internally rolled his eyes. He had heard this all before. "Yeah, okay, Jackie. See ya around!". As soon as she left he shuddered. At least he didn't realize who he was.

He walked up the stairs to the roof. When he got there, it felt as if he was finally free. Able to breath and clear his mind. After sitting there for a few minutes he finally got an idea. An idea that would actually work, as long as Jackie didn't get involved.

When Wasabi ran back into the presentation room, Hiro's speech was already over. Currently there was a woman that looked about 18 on the stage talking about global warming. He looked around just in time to see Tadashi walking outside with Hiro. He looked back at the girl, feeling a pit in his stomach, knowing that she would die soon. He ran after the two Hamadas. He didn't stop until he reached them. He stopped suddenly about 15 feet away from them when he saw Jackie standing 20 feet away from them, smiling evilly. Wasabi stepped towards them anyways, but then Jackie brought out a dart gun, which he knew was filled with poison. Wasabi stopped suddenly. He realized he was still holding Baymax in his left hand. He ran inside a small outdoor classroom that was disconnected from the rest of the school. and Jackie ran after him. Tadashi looked over as Wasabi ran into an outer classroom.

He ran into an empty classroom and shut the door and locked it. He ran into a large closet and opened the red case. Instantly, the balloon machine started to inflate. By the time Baymax had fully inflated, Jackie had already picked the lock and was standing at the front of the room. "Why are you trying to stop me, and why do you need the time teleporter?" Wasabi asked frantically. "Hi, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant, with added responsibilities", the robot said before Jackie could respond. "What is that thing?" Jackie asked in awe. The armor then came out of the box and magnetically attached itself on Baymax. Jackie stepped back in surprise. She had never seen this advanced of technology before. Jackie then reached into her handbag and brought out a gun. She shot it towards Baymax, but Baymax quickly dodged it using his jetpack on his back. The shot that fired from the gun was not a bullet, it shot out a bolt of blue electricity, leaving the wall behind Wasabi untouched. Wasabi guessed that the gun was used to disable electronics. How could Baymax defeat her without being touched by the electricity. "I'll ask again, why are you doing this?" Wasabi asked. "If I could get my hands on that time teleporter, I could figure out how to replicate it, mass produce it, and use the money for my company", she responded with a hint of mockery in her voice. "Your company? How old are you?" "My age is not relevant", Jackie responded coolly. She kept firing, and Baymax kept dodging. Baymax fired a round of tranquilizers at Jackie, but she dodged all of them by doing lots of flips and cartwheels. As this volley kept going on, Baymax ran out of ammunition. The robot was cornered into the corner of the room.

As Jackie was about to shoot the gun, Tadashi suddenly burst into the room, causing Jackie to mess up her aim, making her fire at Wasabi's foot, causing him to cry out in pain. "What are you doing?" Tadashi asked angrily. "And who are you?! Trying to hurt my friend!" Tadashi looked around and saw Baymax. "Wasabi, did you steal my invention? I can't believe you!" Tadashi said as he wrestled Jackie's gun and bag from her hands. "This isn't what it looks-" "I'm sure I know exactly what's going on. First you're acting all weird this morning, skipping school, and now this!? Care to explain?" Tadashi said, clearly intensely angry. "Well, umm...so first...we're from-"

Sorry for the super late update! I might not add as soon as I would like to, but thanks for staying with me, those that did!

Cya later!


End file.
